Livid Gunesburg
Name: Livid Gunsberg Occupation: Boss of Atlas mafia (Pretty much the Atlas version of Roman) Semblance: Livid’s semblance is the ability to manipulate red dust’s reaction. This means Livid can force dust to explode at anytime without anything touching this allows Livid to control when and where a dust round explodes enabling him to fire shots right next to a target and the round doesn’t have to hit the person it just needs to go close enough for the explosive radius of the dust to effect the target. This does have restrictions as he can only focus on manipulating 4 dust rounds at a time and the larger the amount of dust the harder it is for him to effectively cause an explosive reaction. Colour scheme: Primary White, Secondary Black Apperance: 5’9 Foot tall, Weight 115kg/ 225pounds White hair with black stripes on the left side, Eye colour Gold, constantly smokes, White fedora with a black strip running through the middle, blood red tie, Blue tinted aviators with a gold trimming, White suit with black detailing, wears black shirt, and white pants, black leather formal shoes, black dying rose in suit pocket. White skin colour Accent: Italian Brooklyn accent Weopons. (Mafia’s Finale rivelazione)---Mafia’s Final Disclosure Tommy gun which shoots primarily explosive rounds. Has multiple hidden barrels that contain a harpoon, Ice dust rounds and a grappling hook, Barrel can be switched at the flick of a switch, has deployable bi-pod witch can extend to 5 feet below. When deployed a miniature shield also deploys like Jaunes does around the barrel of the gun to offer maximum protection. Lastly when drum magazine is empty Gunsberg can press a button and the magazine deploys a saw blade and it can be fired at an enemy to try and harm them. As a last resort all barrels can form into one to create a massive portable cannon this is a one time use and after its been used it must be repaired. For close combat situations shoe’s contain hidden switchblade’s that contain a fatal toxin Backstory -Gunsberg was brought up into a wealthy family that ran a large dust company one of the major rivals to the Schnee dust company however at the age of 12 his parents died in a peculiar and suspicious accident and Gunsberg obtained all assets to his parents dust company ‘Gunsberg Dust incorporated’ however since he was 12 he did not know how to run a company and gave refused to give over power blaming the Schnee dust company for his parents death as it was found out that the pilot of the airship was a schnee employee however because of Gunsberg desire for vengeance and power the Schnee dust company ran him out of business and with the money he had left attended the local hunter school and there is were his life of crime began. Here at the school using his leadership he ran a successful school gang. It was here were he built his weapon ‘Mafia’s Finale rivelazione’ and weeks after he was expelled for the shooting of a student that was the child of a Schnee executive. He was also arrested and with the amount of stress and anger caused by this he unlocked his semblance and forced a guard to knock out a fellow guard and set him free. Know at the age of 23 Gunsberg has run the most successful mafia in Atlas ‘The Gunsberg Mafia.’ He has people in every organization whether they are willing or not. Personality: Manipulative, Cocky, Sociopath, Strategist, Ruthless, Cunning, No Morals, Selfish, Vengeful, Calm, Sarcastic, Quick witted, extremely intelligent, slow (physical), a good leader and temperamental. *Extra’s Owns a white and black Armoured Roosevelt with deployable minigun at the back. No known relationships Category:Template documentation